The change in The captain
by ukmitten44
Summary: They finally meet again they all changed in appearance. Everyone still thought that Luffy their captain hasn't change yet - but they we're very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**The Change in the captain **

I don't own the story

I am a fan of One Piece

Don't mind your criticisms

Story written By Ukmitten44

Chapter 1

**_A/n: I have edited this chapter make you reader happy i spend more time writing in detail - thank you for reading i hope you enjoy the story _**

The 2 years seem a forever for the captain as his painful wounds were taking time for them to heal. Today, was the day Luffy had waited had always waited for - was becoming a reality. He felt that the chains that bounded him to past was finally unlocked. Eternity. Seem like the best words to fit his agonising pain that had take it's time heal. He had made new friends who like a temporarily family for him - Jinbei, Rayleigh , Amazon lily and obviously Boa Hancock who seem like a manic at times. Ace was the name that was forever tattoo into his soul that haunted him in his sleep as the time with new family made forget the sinister ghost that tugged his soul out of his body. But at the present time he was bidding his goodbyes to The kuja Pirates.

**Hancock**: "Luffy, I have pack for you - 50 extra changes of clothes, 1000 lunches, handkerchiefs and tissues, 5 years' worth pf towel, 3 years' worth of water and snacks , sliverware. Toothbrushes, soap, hand creams and 3 years' worth of bug bite ointment and..."

**Granny Nyon:** "Make it lighter!"

**Margret:** "I hope you can meet your friends safely."

**Luffy: **"Yeah. Thank you for everything!"

**Margret:** "Good Luck"

**Sweetpea:** "I've heard Sabaody has become unsafe these days."

**Granny Nyon:** "Yes. That's why the Navy is paying a lot of attention to what goes on there."

**Hancock:** "Luffy... could you do me a favor?"

**Luffy:** "What is I am not going to marry you"

**Hancock:** "No, I just want you to leave without saying goodbye."

**Luffy:** "Oh, I've never said it to anyone... I wanna see you again!"

Hancock blushed as she place her hands to mouth with surprise of what Luffy had just said. Luffy laughed loudly enjoying her reaction to his comment. He got of the Kuja pirate ship into his own little boat. He was wearing a coat which contain some much memories for him both happy times and sad times which has torn his heart two. As it absorb both the bitter and sweet time for the future pirate king - the warm, fuzzy , long coat belonged to the most beautiful person that manged to sooth his heart through the time of pain. His hands softly brushed against the coat as he thought of the owner of the leopard print coat.

**Luffy(though):** "This jacket... smells yummy" a smiled gleam across his face.

**Luffy:** "SEE YOU!"

Meanwhile on Sabaody:

**Strawhat Crew**: "where the hell is luffy!"

**Nami:** " I bet you - Probably he is causing trouble on the island again!"

**Robin**: "That is our captain for you Nami - what do you expected?"

**Usopp: **"I can't wait to see how luffy has changed!"

**Franky:** "Hey, hey ! Contact Zoro and Sanji ask if they had found luffy or not."

**Nami**: I already did but they not picking up !"

She said as slightest vein popped out of her forehead as she clenched her fist tightly. The sunny go was top shape as its coating stop it from getting dirty. Usopp and Chopper seem to be amazed by Franky new body as they clinged on to him. Nami and Robin both turned around to see Franky having his Speedo on his head - both shocked by his hairy ass...

**Den-Den-Mushi**:**"Hello, anyone! Nami picked a listen to me** - Hey that's not how you speak to a lady muscle head. **Shut up - lover boy**!"

The argument grew louder on the Den-Den-Mushi - as began to piss off on certain Navigator who had the shortest temper. The familar voices echoed through the Den-Den-Mushi that was sitting on the navigator pale hands.

**Nami:** Shut up! both of you ! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND BOTH OF I'LL KILL YOU!

**Den-Den-Mushi: (silences)**….. **Anyways like I was saying - we're trouble head to grove 42 we'll meet you there.**

**Nami:** "Has happened now" she said whilst rubbing her forehead

**Den-Den-Mushi:** The marine has surround us as they found out Luffy identity Nami-swan - **Anyways luffy behind us SO HURRY THE UP YOU STUPID WOMEN.**

**Robin**: Ok ,will heading there as soon as possible ZOROOOO" Robin deleriately lengthen Zoro name

**Den-Den-Mushi**: - (DISCONNECTED)

**Nami:** "Stupid Prick turning it off!... Anyways it seem like we got to hurry to get there. Franky change of area - WE'RE HEADING GROVE 42"

**Meanwhile GROVE 42...**

**Luffy:** Rayleigh!

Everyone stopped to look to see why I missing strawhat calling an infamous pirate - to distress the marine look up to the man who ruled the sea. The first man of the Pirate king's pirate group the dark king Rayleigh.

**Luffy:** Thank you, for everything... you have done for me!

**Rayleigh:** This isn't like you luffy - Just get going !

**Luffy**: (He took a step forward) Rayleigh I am going to do it ! I am going to be the PIRATE KING!

The marine stare in amazement at the statement that was pouring out of this young man that was standing there with confidences. Slowly, tears we're pouring out of Rayleigh - he smiled as sofly whispered I know.

**Sergeant:**Why are you standing there go get them! Don't you dare let them escape we want their heads!

The marines roar as felt ever more determined to catch the most dangerous man son - Monkey D. Luffy. They started to charged forward at Luffy - they all started to leg it as they ran. Suddenly, the weak, feeble marines was gaining on them. But then a dust cloud appear in front of the bunch up ants making them losing a their sense of direction. The stepped forward a long line appeared on the ground in front of the marine as fell in to empty pit of darkness. Slowly they look up to the chuckling man... Rayleigh - they started to quake with fear..

**SOMEone**: Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!

All them took to see the person in front - smiles stretched on their faces...

**The Trio:** Sunny a go!

They look to see they friends, their crew, their waving at them. How many years has it been already since they all met again after that unfortunate event to left them torn a part inside. The wounds were finally closed for Luffy as his heart was at peace at now.

**Usopp**: You look different luffy - …. what's that on your chest Luffy!

**Luffy:** Oh! this...

Luffy touch his scar as he slowly rubbed as the memory rushed into his mind - the crew stared at him sadly. A small frown formed on this face; wrinkles appeared on his forehead. The memories flowed into his minded.

**_Flashback:_**

Luffy attempts to rush back to Ace's aid but he slowly and painfully fells to his knees as Ace's vivre card slipped out his weaken hands in the process. Jinbe notices that Luffy is at his limit as tried to jump to protect him it seem that every was slow down he didn't realize his weakness. However, Akainu's attention turns to Luffy as he faces his back to Ace to attack the younger, feeble brother. Ace notice that Akainu's attack that was aimed to the defenseless Luffy. Luffy eyes began to bulge in fear of death. Suddenly Someone leaps in the way and takes the blow. Luffy's eyes began to tears as he notice who it was Ace. Akainu's molten blow pierces Ace's entire torso. Luffy and Whitebeard's pirates look on in horror while Ace's Vivre Card burns to nothing but dust.

_**End of flash back:**_

Luffy's eyes turn teary through the sad remembrances of the death of his loved one - Portgas D. Ace.

**Luffy: **Anyway, I WANT MEAT!

They all started to laugh at him as their frowns were flipped upside down.

**The crew (expect Luffy)**: I guess he hadn't changed

Usopp's ear twitched to the whistle sounds in the distances - he turned to look but to see the canon heading towards them.

**Usopp:** GUYS WE'RE IN TROUBLE - MARIEN... SHIT THREE CANON HEADING HERE!

Everyone, rushed to the side of the ship to see what going on - however all a sudden the canon fell into the sea like they were pulled down into the captivating sea. The ship was blocking the path of the marines.

**Robin**: Is isn't that the Kuja pirate ship...

**Usopp (cutting**): Isn't that a Warlord

**Robin**: Yes, Boa Hancock the is leader - apparently her beauty turns anyone to stone. (Robing amazed at her knowledge)

**Brook**: Amazing (staring through the telescope)

Brook fell to the ground letting the telescope rolling off his hand - Usopp pick up the object place on his eye.

**Usopp:** A GODDESS!

Usopp fell to the ground as he seen the beautiful that shouldn't exist - Sanji pounce up as snatch the telescope.

**Sanji:** Goddess... goddess... goddess... goddess... g.**.(Sanji frozen to stone)**

Everyone started to laugh staring at Sanji failing to notice Luffy staring softly into the horizon. He smiled as he felt as warm feeling rushing through him.

**Luffy (Though):** _Boa hancock thank you for every thing you have done for me... I owe you something that your waiting for..._

**Luffy:** oh! that's Boa hancock and the others...** (Everyone eyes popped out)**

**Usopp:** You know them...

**Luffy**: I was sent to Amazon lily and I become friend with them.

**Usopp**: I never knew they existed I though it was legend

**Sanji (Grabbed luffy shirt as the tear were trickling down):** we're you even training hard!

**Luffy: **Yes, I trained very hard Sanji

**Brook**: Oh my god, she winked at me ( he said as fell to the ground)

**Nami:** Anyways, lets get out of here!

**Luffy (Though):** Hancock...

_**A/n: Thank you for reading I basically I did episode 517 when they meet - however, I planned to carry the story on with a twist. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN

Disclaimer note:

I don't own One Piece

But other copyright belong Ukmitten44

_**A/N: Anyway, I heard the complains about the first chapter which I will adjust to fit your happiness. Plus, if you guys want pairing in this please tell me x **_

_**Also thank you for reviewing, following, making it your favorite - I owe you guys a lot as you help me to improve the story:**_

_**mariposa**_

_******Shifuku**_

_**mireee3D2Y**_

_**nope**_

_**Guest 1 and 2**_

_**Pedobee**_

_**x5nIpErWoLfx**_

_**Tsunaruhime1827**_

_**MAD- The Awesomeman**_

_**Fanfiction108**_

_**brynamon**_

**Chapter 2**

The ship slowly was sinking into the sea as it was making it decided destination - they were soon in a vast ocean that surrounded them every where from head to toe. Luffy stared out to the sea as he stood next to his best-friend Zoro - slowly they both admire the creatures that swam around them. Their mouths' widened as the felt the greatness of vast sea. It felt like they were trapped in sinister dark room that was condemned by the devil - the beautiful of this bewitching sea lured them to jump in. Luffy's dreams of finally going under the ocean with controlled over his body was finally becoming true as he took another step forward towards the dazzling transparent coat that covered them from the dark ocean. His finger slipped across the jelly like substance that was suppose to protected them from the pressure of the ocean. Luffy smiled as he stared into the distance something seem wrong why wasn't he as happy now he was with this friends - something was still missing in life; it something that suppose to be with him on this ship but it was nit here. Luffy released a long sigh as placed his hands on the barrister. Slam! Luffy shuddered by the force of the hand that also hit the wooden barrister - luffy gently turned to his head to see his first mate in distress.

**Luffy** - "Hi, Zoro!"

**Zoro - (slowly turning his head)** "Hey Luffy, I didn't see you there!"

Luffy smiled at his friend they both turned to see a in coming swarm of fishes approaching - Luffy smiled as idea came to minded. He laughed mysteriously as Zoro looked at him strangely wondering what was wrong with his beloved captain.

**Luffy-** hey, I bet you I can catch more fishes than you - since I am faster than you (Luffy said childish)

**Zoro (Smirk)- **Don't worry - i can catch more than you any day, why don't we have a competition to see who is better me or you.

Luffy chuckled as Zoro had drawn his sword from the sheathe that had covered the sword. They both laughed evilly together as they took a step back. GONG! It all happened in a instant Luffy and Zoro were both on the floor as the lumps had formed out of their heads - Usopp and Chopper running around them frantically.

**Usopp**- "Are you stupid didn't you listen to Nami - don't you dare destroy that thing!"

**Chopper -** "Yeah listen carefully you idiots how are we going to go the Fisherman Island with you idiots trying to destroy our ship!"

Chopper and Usopp sighed as they manage to protected their lives - however, they still quaking in boots as they though of worst scenario that can happen there. Luffy and Zoro stood up rubbing their heads they shot dead glare towards the pair in front of them.

**Nami**: "Why didn't you idiots listen to me i have enough with you lot - look i'll repeat again so listen this fucking time!" (sigh) "The danger is that if there to many holds in the coating it will deflate whilst crushing our bodies to sand - Or if something huge comes crushing down to us. WE'RE FINISHED!

Nami shouting made the crew jump as this show how she had lost her patience, her eye we're bulging out as she stared into the distance. Her slowly trembled as lifted her petite, feeble arm to the direction she was face. Suddenly, a huge shadow covered their ship as everyone who once stared at their crazy navigator were now in front something unimaginable. Their mouths drop open to the extended that you fit person inside their traps. Monstrous. Was what they were facing as it lifted it hand or legs i should i say. It was matter of seconds left that their souls will ripped from their bodies - FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE!

Usopp release cry of a child as his memories flowed through his mind - Kaya. His true love and inspiration... his promise for her were never become true.  
Zoro minded become blank - No, this could not happen was the though that was in printed into his delicate mind... The promise of becoming the greatest swordsman was being snatch by the devil's evilness.  
Robin was sharing the same fate with the people she loved she couldn't careless - but her soul regretting she didn't complete her mother mission - no her Island mission. The tear slipped from the corner of her eyes.  
Nami thoughts were flowing of her dream , her passion, her sadness and all the time she fought through to the end.  
Sanji - the all blue was his prized treasure that was now slipping further away - He dream of meeting mermaids was now impossible  
Franky memories of water 7 was gently echoing in his mind as body begun to shutdown and a soft smile formed on his metallic lips.  
Brook thought were being wrapped around the long lost friend of his Laboon the creature that made his dream begin in the first place. Now he didn't have chance to see him.  
"I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING" was the phrase that echoed through the vast sea.

**MEANWHILE:**

The marines were running around as busy as ever - yet everyone stopped pausing as huge figure hung over them Vice Admiral Monkey D. Grap. Step by step the man took slowly as the ground with his weight - everyone stared in admiration to the man who brought down the pirate king. Behind him was a famous group of man that followed by him - This was the navy headquarter. The new world. It was truly a terrorize place. Danger. That word had a nice ring to since it perfectly describes these monsters. Over the 2 years the marine size has doubled or tripled over these 2 year ever since the great war. The marching men portray their righteous and prestige beliefs as weaken men scurried along floor as they made space for the elite. Akainu the new leader for theses men who were a natural enemies of pirates. Today, was the meeting day that was going to held.  
**Akaniu: "E**veryone, it seem that a new interesting news has been discovered!"  
The marines tensed as they stared at their leaders mouth in interest to what he had be saying.  
**Akaniu:** "Monkey D. Luffy, Has mange to spread his name out to the world..."  
Silences echoed through the meeting, One person grasp as they stood quickly.  
**Captain Luke:** "You aren't trying to suggest that he is still alive"  
Laughter arose from the meeting expect on man was not laughing but angered at they stupidity Vice Admiral Grap  
**Akaniu: (laughing but suddenly the smile drop from his face)** "You think I am joking he was spotted at Sabaody with his crew - as we speak they are heading to Fisherman Island"  
Everyone grasped at the truth that was beginning drill into their dense mind.  
**Akaniu:** "Incident with Impel has begin revealed we have found out the mastermind who supported that cheekily little brat! BOA HANCOCK!"  
Everyone shuddered at the strength of his voice - the rage flowed out grasp everyone throats as they felt his anger.  
**Vice Admiral Grap: "(thought)** _Ha-ha, Nice one Luffy now you angered the Akaniu especially when your playing with his betrothed wife."_

The sea were calm at amazon lily - the birds were tweeting as the winds whistled through the leaves of the forest. Boa Hancock stared out to the sea as heart only thought one man. Luffy...  
Suddenly, Den-Den-Mushi started to ring - a sweat trickled down Boa Hancock.  
**Boa Hancock:** "Why is the marine calling me!"

**_A/N: Thank you for reading I it was short so i tried to write as much as possible. Please review, REVIEW. _**  
**_LOVE FROM UKMITTEN44 xxx_**


End file.
